Êâåíòà Ïðîòîññèëëèîí èëè Ñòàðêðàôò íà Àðäå
by dark-9
Summary: Àáñîëþòíî ÷îêíóòûé êðîññîâåð :) Ïî÷òè ñòåá, íî íå ñîâñåì.


ÊÂÅÍÒÀ ÏÐÎÒÎÑÑÈËËÈÎÍ ÈËÈ ÑÒÀÐÊÐÀÔÒ ÍÀ ÀÐÄÅ  
  
Äàâíî ýòî áûëî. Ìîæåò, ñòî öèêëîâ íàçàä, ìîæåò äâåñòè. Íî - íå â íàøó Ýïîõó, òî÷íî. À ñëó÷èëîñü âîò ÷òî: îáñåðâåðû Ïðîòîññîâ äîëîæèëè Ýêçåêóòîðó Àëäàðèñó î íåèçâåñòíîé íàóêå ïëàíåòå, òèõî-ìèðíî áîëòàþùåéñÿ ñåáå íà îðáèòå íåîïîçíàííîé çâåçäû. Ñàìîå óäèâèòåëüíîå - åå äî ñèõ ïîð íè Òåððàíå àòîìíîé áîìáîé íå âûæãëè, íè Çåðãè êðèïîì íå çàðàçèëè. Çåëåíàÿ òàêàÿ ïëàíåòêà, óäîáíàÿ.   
Îáðàäîâàëñÿ Àëäàðèñ ñî ñâîèìè ðåáÿòàìè, íàäîåëî èì Êñåë'Íàãà çíàþò ñêîëüêî â ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâå áîëòàòüñÿ. È ïîëåòåëè. Êàêîé-òî çàâàëÿùèé îáñåðâåð, ïðàâäà, ïûòàëñÿ çàèêíóòüñÿ, ìîë, çàñåëåíà-òî ïëàíåòêà, íî ÷òî âåëèêèì è ìîãó÷èì Ïðîòîññàì äî ñëàáîðàçâèòûõ öèâèëèçàöèé! Íå Çåðãè è ëàäíî.   
Ïëàíåòà òà ÿâëÿëàñü íè ÷åì èíûì, êàê Àðäîé. Ñ ýëüôàìè. È îðêàìè. È ëþäüìè, äàëåêî îòñòàâøèìè â ðàçâèòèè îò çíàêîìûõ Ïðîòîññàì çëîâðåäíûõ Òåððàíîâ.   
Íà Àðäå Ïåðâàÿ Ýïîõà... Ãîíäîëèí ñêðûâàåòñÿ, ôåàíîðèíãè ìåæäó ñîáîé öàïàþòñÿ, Òèíãîë ñ Ñèëüìàðèëëåì êàê ñ ïèñàíîé òîðáîé íîñèòñÿ. Íó è Ìåëüêîð-Ìîðãîò â Àíãáàíäå êóëàê âñåì ïîêàçûâàåò, äàðîì, ÷òî êóëàê âåñü îáîææåííûé äî ÷åðíîòû. Âñå íîðìàëüíî. È âäðóã - Ïðîòîññîâñêèå øàòòëû íàä Äîðèàòîì çàâèñëè - êîøìàð! Òèíãîë àæ Ñèëüìàðèëëü âûðîíèë ñî ñòðàõó: îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî ìåðçêèé Ìîðãîò îïÿòü êàêóþ-òî ïàêîñòü ïðèäóìàë. Ñîçâàë áðàâóþ äðóæèíó, ïðèêàçàë îòñòðåëèâàòüñÿ îò ÷óäíÛõ ìàõèí, ñ íåáà ëåòÿùèõ - íî ÷òî ýëüôèéñêèå ñòðåëû ïðîòèâ ïñè-ùèòîâ Ïðîòîññîâ? Øàòòëû äàæå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè àòàêè.  
Òåëåïîðòèðîâàëè øàòòëû âîéñêî Ïðîòîññîâ âî ãëàâå ñ Ýêçåêóòîðîì - ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì êîðîëÿ ýëüôîâ.   
-Êòî âû òàêèå?! - õîðîì çàêðè÷àëè ýëüôû. È Ìåëèàí ïëå÷èêàìè ïîæèìàåò, ìîë, ïðèðîäà îáúåêòîâ íåèçâåñòíà, Ýðó èõ çíàåò îòêóäà ïðèíåñëî... Í-äà, òî÷íî Ìîðãîòîâû êîçíè. Â äîãàäêå ñâîåé Òèíãîë åùå áîëåå óâåðèëñÿ, êîãäà ãëàçà Çèëîòîâ è Òåìïëàðîâ çàñâåðêàëè íå õóæå çíàìåíèòûõ ëüäèñòî-ïëàìåííûõ Âðàæåñêèõ. À ýòî ïðîñòî Ïðîòîññû ñîçíàíèå ýëüôèéñêîå ïðîñêàíèðîâàëè, è îáíàðóæèëè âåñüìà èíòåðåñíóþ âåùü: âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòè ñóùåñòâà ãîðàçäî áëèæå ê íèì, Ïðîòîññàì, ÷åì ê Òåððàíàì - "Ïåðâîðîæäåííûå" (!), ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåññìåðòíûå, ìóäðûå è ïðåêðàñíûå ("÷åãî? ýòî îíè-òî ïðåêðàñíûå?" - ïîíÿòèÿ êðàñîòû ó Ïðîòîññîâ è Ñèíäàð ÿâíî ðàñõîäèëèñü, íó äà ýòî ìåëî÷è), âî-âòîðûõ îíè ñ ìåñòíûìè Çåðãàìè (ïîä êîäîâûì íàçâàíèåì "Îðêè") âî ãëàâå ñ íåîáû÷àéíî æóòêèì Îâåðìàéíäîì êëàññà "Ìîðãîò" âîþþò. Ñâåò ñ Òüìîé, êàê âîäèòñÿ. Àäåïò Èäåè Àëäàðèñ ïîìÿíóë Àäóíà, ÷åì îïÿòü ÷óòü ê Ìàíäîñó íå çàãíàë Òèíãîëà ñî âñåìè âåëüìîæàìè, è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Âûñøèì Òåìïëàðàì:  
"Ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü áðàòüÿì ïî ðàçóìó?"   
Òåìïëàðû íà ñåêóíäî÷êó âûøëè èç ïåðìàíåíòíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ ìåäèòàöèè è ïîñëàëè óòâåðäèòåëüíóþ òåëåïàòåìó. Èì áûëî âñå ðàâíî, êîãî ïñè-øòîðìîì ïîëèâàòü: Çåðãîâ èëè Îðêîâ.  
-Ìû - Ïðîòîññû, âûñîêîðàçâèòàÿ ïñèõîýíåðãåòè÷åñêàÿ ðàñà, - íàêîíåö-òî ñîèçâîëèë îòâåòèòü Àëäàðèñ.   
Ýëüôû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Ìåëèàí îòðèöàòåëüíî çàìîòàëà õîðîøåíüêîé ãîëîâêîé: "Ê Âàëàðñêî-ìàéàðñêîìó ðîäó ýòè ÷ó÷åëà íèêàê íå îòíîñèòåëüíû!"   
-Ìû ïðèøëè ê âàì ñ ìèðîì, - çâóêîâûå êîëåáàíèÿ äàâàëèñü Àëäàðèñó ñ òðóäîì, îí ïðåäïî÷åë ãîâîðèòü óñòàìè Çèëîòà ïî èìåíè Òèàíèêñ.   
-×òî âàì íàäî? - îñìåëåë Òèíãîë, âèäÿ, ÷òî äâóõñïîëîâèíîéìåòðîâûå ñîçäàíèÿ íå íàïàäàþò.   
-Ïîìî÷ü âàì â áèòâå ïðîòèâ... - Àëäàðèñ ïîêîïàëñÿ â ïàìÿòè Òèíãîëà. - Àíãáàíäà è Âðàãà. Çà ýòî âû ïîçâîëèòå íàì îñíîâàòü Áàçó Ïðîòîññîâ.  
-À ÷åãî òàêîå? Íà Âàëèíîð âîéíîé íå ïîéäåòå?! - íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé çàáåñïîêîèëàñü Ìåëèàí.   
Àëäàðèñ óìîëê åùå íà çàòÿæíóþ ïàóçó. Â ïàìÿòè ìàéàðøè êîâûðÿòüñÿ áûëî ñëîæíåå, åå âðîäå áû îêðóæàë ýíåðãîáàðüåð ñòðàííîé êîíñòðóêöèè. "Íó è äèêàðñêîå âñå æå ïëåìÿ, à åùå Ïåðâîðîæäåííûå", ïðîâîð÷àë Ýêçåêóòîð. Ñîáðàòüÿ-Òåìïëàðû âèðòóàëüíî êèâíóëè.   
Âàëèíîðîì îêàçàëîñü îáèòàëèùå ìåñòíûõ áîæêîâ.  
-Íå ïîéäåì, - ÷åñòíî îòâåòèë Àëäàðèñ. Ìåëèàí óñïîêîèëàñü.   
-Çíà÷èò, ïîìîæåòå ïðîòèâ Ìîðãîòà âûñòóïèòü? - åùå ðàç óòî÷íèë Òèíãîë. - È ïëàòû ñ ìåíÿ íå ïîòðåáóåòå?  
-Íå íóæåí íàì òâîé Ñèëüìàðèëëü, - îøàðàøèë ýëüôèéñêîãî êîðîëÿ Ýêçåêóòîð. - Îí ñ ïñèîííûìè êðèñòàëëàìè íåñîâìåñòèì. Ìû è òàê çà âàñ, ìû ïðîòèâ Òüìû è çà Ñâåò!  
-Âîò è îòëè÷íî, îñòàâàéòåñü, - ñîâñåì îáðàäîâàëñÿ Òèíãîë. È âåëåë çàäàòü ïèð âî ñëàâó ãîñòåé.  
Ýëüôû äîñòàëè ëþòíè è ïðèíÿëèñü ðàñïåâàòü ïåñåíêè (ñ÷àñòüå + ëèøíèé ñòàêàí÷èê âèíà ñêàçûâàëèñü). Ìåíåñòðåëè âûêëàäûâàëèñü íà ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ, îäíàêî ïðèøåëüöû îêàçàëèñü óäèâèòåëüíî ìóçûêàëüíî íåïðîáèâàåìû. Ðàçâå òîëüêî îäèí Çèëîò ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ó ýëüôà: "×òî ñèìâîëèçèðóåò íàáîð íîò, âîñïðîèçâîäèìûé äàííîé îñîáüþ âàøåãî ðîäà?" è ìåíåñòðåëü îáèæåííî çàìîëê. Â ïðèäà÷ó ãîñòè íå óìåëè ïèòü âèíî, ó íåêîòîðûõ âîâñå íå áûëî ðòîâ. È âîîáùå, ïîâåäåíèå ÿâíî êàçàëîñü äðóã äðóãó áîëåå, ÷åì íåëîãè÷íûì.  
"Ýêçåêóòîð, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò?" - íå óñïîêàèâàëñÿ òîò ñàìûé ìîëîäîé Çèëîò. Àëäàðèñ ïîñëàë òåëåïàòåìó: "Âåñåëÿòñÿ", îäíàêî îíà âûãëÿäåëà ñêîðåå âîïðîñèòåëüíûì çíàêîì, à íå îáúÿñíåíèåì. Î÷åâèäíî, ìóäðûé Ýêçåêóòîð ñàì ïëîõî âðóáàëñÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.   
Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, ïîêà ýëüôû åùå îòõîäèëè îò ïîõìåëüÿ, Àëäàðèñ ïðèçâàë äåñÿòîê Ïðîá. Êàê æå óäèâèëèñü "äèêàðè" ðîáîòàì! Ëþáîïûòíûå ýëüôÿòà âûñòðîèëèñü â î÷åðåäü, ÷òîáû ïîãëàäèòü "Æèâîå Æåëåçî". Òàê è íàðåêëè èõ: "Àíãêóèíè", íî ðîáîòû - îíè íå îáèä÷èâûå è ñëîâå÷êî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëè.   
Íî ñàìûé áîëüøîé øóì ïîäíÿëñÿ êîãäà Ïðîáà ñîîðóäèëà Ïèëîí.  
Ñèëüìàðèëëü! Îãðîìíûé!! Ñèÿþùèé!!! Â òðè ýëüôèéñêèõ ðîñòà!!!! Ñèëüìàðèëëü!!!!!  
Îòêóäà òîëüêî Êåëåãîðì ñ Êóðóôèíîì ïðèñêàêàëè! Ñ Äîðèàòîì èõ îòíîøåíèÿ îñòàâëÿëè æåëàòü ìíîãîãî, íî Ñèëüìàðèëëü ãðîìàäíûé ïðîïóñòèòü íå ìîãëè. Òîðîíäîð ÷óòü êâåðõó ëàïêàìè íå ãðîõíóëñÿ. Ôåàíîð â ÷åðòîãàõ Ìàíäîñà áëàãèì ìàòîì âçâûë - "óðîäû ñ Àèóðà" åãî, Êóðóôèíâý ïåðåïëþíóëè! Ñàìà Âàðäà áðîâü âçäåðíóëà, à Ìàíâý ê Ýðó ïîäêîííåêòèëñÿ: ÷òî çà ÷óäû-þäû òàêèå è ÷åãî îíè ïîòåðÿëè íà Àðäå. Ýðó óñïîêîèë ëþáèìîãî ñûíî÷êà, ìîë, îíè çà Ñâåòëûõ, íî çàÿâëåíüèöå ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê îòìàçêà.  
Íåâîçìóòèìûìè âî âñåé çàêèïåâøåé áó÷å îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Ïðîòîññû - èõ âîîáùå íåëåãêî âûâåñòè èç äóøåâíîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ, äà Áåðåí ñ Ëóòèýíü. Èì âñå ïîôèãó, ó íèõ õðîíè÷åñêèé ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö.  
Äâà Çèëîòà îòãîíÿëè ýëüôîâ îò Ïèëîíà. Êåëåãîðì âûçâàë Êñà'Çýííà, îäíîãî èç íèõ, íà äóýëü. Çèëîò ëåíèâî ñâåðêíóë ïñè-ùèòîì è ëåçâèÿìè, ýòîãî õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû Êåëåãîðì ïîêðàñíåë, êàê Òåìíûé Àðõîí, çàøèïåë, êàê òðè ãèäðàëèñêà è - îòñòóïèë. Ïðîáà òåëåïîðòèðîâàëà åùå òðè Ïèëîíà è Âðàòà. Èç Âðàò ïîÿâèëñÿ ìîëîäåíüêèé Çèëîò è åäâà íå êèíóëñÿ íà àïëîäèðóþùèõ ýëüôîâ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Àëäàðèñ óñïåë ââèíòèòü òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå: "Ñòîÿòü!"  
Áàçà Ïðîòîññîâ ìåäëåííî ðàçâèâàëàñü. Ñðåäè ïóñòûðÿ Ïðîáû ðàñêîâûðÿëè ìåñòîðîæäåíèå ðåñóðñîâ è âîçâåëè Íåêñóñ. Ïîñëåäîâàëè Àðõèâû Òåìïëàðîâ, Êèáåðíåòè÷åñêîå ßäðî, Áàòàðåÿ è Êóçíèöà. Îò ìåñòíûõ Ïåðâîðîæäåííûõ òîëêó íå áûëî íèêàêîãî: îíè òîëüêî ïåëè, ïèëè è ñóåòèëèñü, ïðè÷åì âåñüìà áåññìûñëåííî. Ïàðà ýëüôèåê áèòûõ òðè ÷àñà ñòàðàëàñü îõìóðèòü Âûñøåãî Òåïëàðà Ýëëàðèñà íà äåìîíñòðàöèþ ïñèîííîãî øòîðìà. Àëäàðèñ âåæëèâî îáúÿñíèë ýëüôèéêàì, ÷òî ñ Òåìïëàðàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü áåñïîëåçíî, îíè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû ïîçíàíèåì ñåáÿ. Äåâóøêè íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿëè, íî óòâåðäèòåëüíî çàõëîïàëè ðåñíèöàìè. Òèíãîë íîñèëñÿ êðóãàìè, âíîñÿ ñâîèì äðàãîöåííûì Ñèëüìàðèëëåì ïîìåõè.   
Íî âîò ïðåäâàðèòåëüíûå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çàêîí÷åíû. Àëäàðèñ òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâèë, ÷òî ÷åðåç òðè ãîäà... òüôó, ìåñÿöà... òüôó, Âåëèêèé Àäóí, êàêîé èíâàçèðîâàííûé Òåððàí âûäóìàë ñåé èäèîòñêèé îòñ÷åò... äíÿ àðìèÿ Ïðîòîññîâ ãîòîâà âûñòóïèòü èç Äîðèàòà ïðÿìî íà Àíãáàíä.  
Ýëüôû òðèæäû ïðîêðè÷àëè óðà, ôåàíîðèíãè îáëèçíóëèñü â ïðåäâêóøåíèè äâóõ îñòàâøèõñÿ Ñèëüìàðèëëåé. Ìåíåñòðåëè ñíîâà çàòÿíóëè ïåñíè âî ñëàâó ïðèøåëüöåâ. Êîå-êòî èç Ïðîòîññîâ íå âûäåðæàë è çàòêíóë óøè.   
À òåì âðåìåíåì...  
  
À òåì âðåìåíåì â ìðà÷íîì è ÷åðíîì Àíãáàíäå ñèäåë íà òðîíå ÷åðíûé-ïðå÷åðíûé ìÿòåæíûé Âàëà Ìåëüêîð, îí æå Âñåîáùèé Âðàã Ìîðãîò. Ñèäåë è æàëîâàëñÿ ñâîåìó íàìåñòíèêó Ãîðòàðó Æåñòîêîìó, òî áèøü Ñàóðîíó Óæàñíîìó íà òÿæêóþ äîëþ ñâîþ. Ðóêè äóðàöêèìè ñòåêëÿøêàìè îáæåã, Ôèíãîëôèí ïîêîöàë, à Òîðîíäîð äîáàâèë è â äîâåðøåíèå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé äåâèöà ñî ñâîèì õàõàëåì Ñèëüìàðèëëü âûêðàëè, äà åùå è ôèçèîíîìèþ ëèøíèé ðàç ïîðåçàëè. Íà Âàëó íå ïîõîæ, íå ðîæà, à èãîëüíèöà êàêàÿ-òî!   
-Ñâîëî÷è ýòè Ñâåòëûå, âîò! - çàêîí÷èë ïëàìåííóþ ðå÷ü Ìåëüêîð. Ñàóðîí ñî÷óâñòâåííî çàêèâàë. Òóò âáåæàë çàïûõàâøèéñÿ îðê, è äîëîæèë:  
-Ïîâåëèòåëü! Òàì êàêàÿ-òî ïàðî÷êà...   
-×ÒÎ?! - âçâûë Ìîðãîò. - ÎÏßÒÜ ÁÅÐÅÍ È ËÓÒÈÝÍÜ?!   
-Íåò, Ïîâåëèòåëü, - áóõíóëñÿ íà êîëåíè îðê. - Îíè... ý... íå ýëüôû è íå ëþäè. Ìàíâý èõ çíàåò, êòî òàêèå! Îíè âîîáùå íåâèäèìûå, èõ òîëüêî ×åðíûå Ìàéàðû âèäÿò - Ëàóðýñ õàé ïîäíÿë, à òî òàê è äî Òðîííîãî çàëà áû è äîáðàëèñü, - îò ñòðàõà îðê áîëòàë ëèøíåå.  
-Íó ÿ è ãîâîðþ - Áåðåí è Ëóòèýíü, - íåõîðîøî îñêàëèëñÿ Âëàäûêà.  
-Íåååò! - áèëñÿ ëáîì îá ïîë îðê.   
-Íó õîðîøî, ïóñòü èäóò, - âçäîõíóë Ìîðãîò. - Íå Êðåïîñòü Òüìû, à ïðîõîäíîé äâîð.   
-Äà, Ïîâåëèòåëü! - îðê óëåïåòíóë.  
Ñàóðîí îáíàæèë ìå÷. Ìåëüêîð íåõîòÿ ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê Ãðîíäó. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé.  
Â Òðîííûé Çàë ëåòÿùå ïðîñêîëüçíóëè äâå ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå òåíè, è ó÷òèâî ïîêëîíèëèñü ×åðíûì Âëàäûêàì. Îáîèì, íî â ïîðÿäêå ñòàðøèíñòâà.   
-Íó è ÷òî ñèå çà ýëüôèéñêîå íàðîäíîå òâîð÷åñòâî, - õìóðî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ìåëüêîð, îñìàòðèâàÿ ãîñòåé, çàìîòàííûõ â ìàíòèè è ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè. - Êòî âû òàêèå?  
-Ìû - Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû, ìÿòåæíûé Âàëà è ìÿòåæíûé ìàéà, - îùóòèëè Ìîðãîò è Ñàóðîí ÷óæîé ãîëîñ â ñâîèõ ãîëîâàõ.   
-Øóòèòü âçäóìàëè?! - ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ òðîíà Ìåëüêîð, âîçìóùåííûé íàãëîñòüþ: â ÷åðåï åìó åùå íèêòî íå çàáèðàëñÿ... íó, ðàçâå Âàëàð íà ñóäå... õì...   
-Ìû íå ìîæåì ãîâîðèòü èíà÷å, êàê òåëåïàòèåé, - ïîÿñíèëè íåçíàêîìöû.   
-Ëàäíî. Òåëåïàòèåé òàê òåëåïàòèåé, õîòÿ îò Âàëàðèíà ÿ îòâûê... Íó è ÷òî âàì ïîíàäîáèëîñü ó ñàìîãî-æóòêîãî-ñòðàøíîãî-÷åðíîãî-Âðàãà? - â îäíó íóäíóþ ôðàçó ñëîæèë âñå ýïèòåòû Ìåëüêîð, óñòàëî ïëþõàÿñü íà òðîí.  
-Ìîå èìÿ Çåðàòóë, - çàçâó÷àë ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ â ÷åðåïíîé êîðîáêå Âàëû è ìàéàðà.   
-Ìîå - Ðàññàãàëü, - ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ æåíñêèé. - Ìû - Ïðîòîññû. Íàøè Ñâåòëûå ñîáðàòüÿ èçãíàëè íàñ, è ïî÷èòàþò íàñ Çëîì, ïîäîáíî êàê òâîè áðàòüÿ ñ÷èòàþò Çëîì òåáÿ, Âîññòàâøèé Â Ìîùè Ñâîåé!  
-Äà ìû êàê áû íå áåëûå è íå ïóøèñòûå, - âñòðÿë Ãîðòàð Æåñòîêèé.  
-Àíàëîãè÷íî, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Çåðàòóë. - Îäíàêî íå âðåìÿ ñïîðèòü î Ñâåòå è Òüìå. Ìû ïðåäëàãàåì ñâîþ ïîìîùü.  
-Ïîìîùü - ìíå? Âëàñòåëèíó Ñóäåá Àðäû? - âñòàë â ïîçó ïàìÿòíèêà ñàìîìó ñåáå Ìåëüêîð. - Îé, - îí íåëîâêî ñõâàòèëñÿ íà Ãðîíä, îïÿòü ïîâðåäèâ ãíîÿùóþñÿ ðàíó. Ñàóðîí ñ ñîñòðàäàíèåì ïðîñëåäèë çà Âëàäûêîé, è òèõî øåïíóë Ðàññàãàëü:  
-Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ. Îí ïîñëå îòñèäêè â òåìíèöàõ Ìàíäîñà íåìíîãî ñî ñòðàííîñòÿìè...  
Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû ïåðåêèíóëèñü îêðàøåííûìè çîëîòèñòûì è ðîçîâûì íàñìåøëèâûìè òåëåïàòåìàìè. Çåðàòóë øàãíóë ê Ìîðãîòó, è ãðîçíûé ×åðíûé Âàëà âçäðîãíóë îò ïñèîííîãî èçëó÷åíèÿ âîæäÿ îòâåðæåííûõ Ïðîòîññîâ.   
-Ñâåòëûå íàøè ñîáðàòüÿ, - íåéòðàëüíàÿ ïî ñîäåðæàíèþ ôðàçà â ìîçãó Ìåëüêîðà è Ñàóðîíà îòòåíèëàñü ïðåçðåíèåì è èçäåâêîé. - Çàäóìàëè àòàêó íà Àíãáàíä, íà òåáÿ, Ìÿòåæíèê. Îíè íà ñòîðîíå Ñèíäàð è Íîëäîð, è òâîÿ àðìèÿ íå ñóìååò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü âåëè÷àéøåé ðàñå âî âñåé Âñåëåííîé ïîñëå Êñåë'Íàãà - Ïðîòîññàì.   
-Äà ê áàëðîãàì ðîãàòûì âñÿêèõ êñåëîâ, íàãîâ è ïðîòîññîâ! - ðàçîçëèëñÿ Ìåëüêîð. - Ìîè îðêè êîãî õîøü âûíåñóò!   
-Äà? - óõìûëüíóëàñü "ñëàäêàÿ ïàðî÷êà". Ïåðåä ×åðíûìè Âëàäûêàìè íàðèñîâàëàñü êàðòèíà îðä áåçäàðíî ãèáíóùèõ ïîä óäàðàìè ïñè-ëåçâèé, ïëàçìåííûõ ñãóñòêîâ è ïñèîííûõ øòîðìîâ îðêîâ.   
-Á-ðð, - âçäðîãíóëè Ñàóðîí è Ìîðãîò. Îáúåìíàÿ êàðòèíêà ïîäåéñòâîâàëà. - È ÷òî âû ïðåäëàãàåòå? - òîí Ìåëüêîðà áîëüøå íå áûë íè ñàìîäîâîëüíûì, íè ðàññåðæåííûì.   
-Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû âûñòóïÿò íà ñòîðîíå Òüìû, êàê è ïîëàãàåòñÿ Òåìíûì, - ìåíòàëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Çåðàòóë. - Íàñ, "Äàðêîâ" òîæå èìåíóþò Èñêàçèòåëÿìè è Èçâðàùåíöàìè... òî åñòü, Èçâðàòèòåëÿìè - òàì, íà Àèóðå... è ìû ñòîèì çà ïîõîæèõ íà íàñ...  
-Âû äâîå?! Ïðîòèâ íèõ âñåõ?  
-Çà÷åì äâîå, - âèðòóàëüíî ïîêðóòèëè ó âèñêà Çåðàòóë è Ðàññàãàëü. - Òåìíûõ Òåìïëàðîâ ìíîãî, êðîìå òîãî ó íàñ åñòü Òåìíûå Àðõîíû, êîòîðûå ìîãóò çëåéøåãî âðàãà ïåðåâåñòè íà òâîþ ñòîðîíó.   
-Óõ òû, - âîñõèòèëñÿ ëþáèòåëü òàêòè÷åñêèõ íîâøåñòâ è òîòàëüíîãî êîíòðîëÿ Ñàóðîí. - À êàê îíî ðàáîòàåò, ðàññêàæèòå-êà...  
È Çåðàòóëó ïðèøëîñü â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ðàñïèñûâàòü ñïåëë Mind Control. À ó Ãîðòàðà ïîÿâèëàñü èäåéêà... "Ñâÿçàòü, çíà÷èòü, öåïî÷êîé è ïîä÷èíèòü".   
Òàê è çàìåð ñ ìå÷òàòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Íî òóò Ðàññàãàëü ñ Ìåëüêîðîì ïðèâåëè â ÷óâñòâî: îò Ñâåòëûõ îòáèâàòüñÿ ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èëè íà ëþáîâíîå ñâèäàíèå?! Ñàóðîí ñìóòèëñÿ, è ïðèíÿëñÿ óñèëåííî áðàâî ðàññóæäàòü î ïëàíèðîâêå âîéñê. Çåðàòóë è Ðàññàãàëü â äâóõ ñëîâàõ... òî-åñòü, òåëåïàòè÷åñêèõ äèàãðàììàõ èçîáðàçèëè òàêòèêó ñðàæåíèÿ. Îðêè - ïðèêðûòèå è "ìÿñî", áàëðîãè - îãíåâàÿ ìîùü, íåâèäèìêè-Òåìïëàðû çàõîäÿò â òûë è ìàøóò ïñè-ëåçâèÿìè (Ìåëüêîð ïîêîñèëñÿ íà îãðîìíûå òóñêëî ñâåòÿùèåñÿ ìå÷è Çåðàòóëà è Ðàññàãàëü: "Ìäà, ñåðüåçíûå ðåáÿòà!"), à Àðõîíû âûâîðà÷èâàþò ðàçóì âðàæåñêèé íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ. Íà êàðòèíêå âñå ñìîòðåëîñü - ëþáî-äîðîãî. Íî Ìåëüêîð ñâÿòî âåðèë â çàêîíû Âñåìèðíîé Ïîäëîñòè (à îíè äåéñòâóþò õîòü íà îðêîâ, õîòü íà ðàñïàëüöîâàííûõ Ïðîòîññîâ!) - è ïîòîìó ïðèãîòîâèë "äåñåðò" ýëüôàì: ïàðî÷êó äðàêîíîâ. Äðàêîíû, íàäî ñêàçàòü, äàæå íà Çåðàòóëà è Ðàññàãàëü âïå÷àòëåíèå ïðîèçâåëè.   
Èòàê, ýëüôû ïðåäâêóøàëè íàáèòü ìîðäó Âðàãó, Ìåëüêîð è Ñàóðîí - ýëüôàì, Ñâåòëûå Ïðîòîññû çàðàíåå òîðæåñòâîâàëè (çàîäíî è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåì ñâîå Èñòèííîå Âåëè÷èå, à òàì è ïëàíåòó ïðèñîåäèíèòü ê Èìïåðèè íåäîëãî!), Äàðêè ãîòîâèëèñü îòîìñòèòü Àëäàðèñó çà âñå õîðîøåå, êàê-òî: èçãíàíèå, ãåíîöèä è äèñêðèìèíàöèþ (à âû äóìàëè, ïî÷åìó îíè ñîáðàëèñü Ìåëüêîðó ñ êîìïàíèåé ïîìîãàòü?!).   
È íèêòî íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî íà Àðäå óæå ïîëòîðà ñóòîê òèõîíüêî ïëîäèëàñü êîëîíèÿ Çåðãîâ...  
  
Âîéñêî Àëäàðèñà è ýëüôîâ ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé âåñüìà âíóøèòåëüíóþ êàðòèíó, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé, â òîì ÷èñëå è Äðóçåé Ýëüôîâ ïîñëàëè ñâàëèâøèõñÿ ñ íåáà ñîþçíèêîâ êî âñåì îðêàì ôèîëåòîâûì, è ïðèøëîñü îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç íèõ.  
Âïåðåäè ãîðäî âûøàãèâàëè íà ïîðîäèñòûõ ñêàêóíàõ êîðîëè ôåàíîðèíãîâ è Òèíãîë, âïåðåìåøêó ñ ýëèòíûìè äðàãóíàìè. Èõ ïðèêðûâàë "Àðáèòðîì" Àëäàðèñ. Ñèíäàð è Íîëäîð çâàíèåì ïîíèæå ñêàêàëè áåç ïðèêðûòèÿ, çàòî ñâåðõó ëåòåëè òðèäöàòü øåñòü ñêàóòîâ. Ðèâåðîâ ñäåðæèâàëè Çèëîòû, ðèâåðû ïî÷åìó-òî âñå âðåìÿ ïîðûâàëèñü çàïóñòèòü â ýëüôèéñêèõ ëîøàäåé ñêàðàáååì, è Çèëîòû ñïåøíî ïàò÷èëè ãëþêè â ïðîãðàììàõ áîåâûõ ìàøèí. Øàòòëû ñ Òåìïëàðàìè òÿíóëèñü ïîçàäè. Ñîáñòâåííî, øàòòëû óæå âûïîëíèëè îñíîâíóþ ðàáîòó: ïåðåáðîñèëè âñþ êîìïàíèþ ïî÷òè ïîä âðàòà Àíãáàíäà.   
Îòêóäà-òî âûëåç Ìàýäðîñ, è ïîìàõèâàÿ êóëüòÿïêîé, çàêðè÷àë: "Âûõîäè, Ìîðãîò, âûõîäè ïîäëûé òðóñ!" Íó èëè â òàêîì äóõå. Ìàýäðîñó âñå ñïàòü íå äàâàëà ñëàâà ðîäè÷à-Ôèíãîëôèíà, ÷òî ñòîëü ãåðîéñêè îòäàë êîíöû. Òåì áîëåå, ñåé÷àñ íà âçãëÿä ôåàíîðèíãà îðàòü áûëî íåîïàñíî: òàêàÿ ìîùíàÿ àðìèÿ ñ íèìè!  
Ïðîòîññû ñäåëàëè ãðîçíûå ôèçèîíîìèè, âñåãäà òàê óäà÷íî îòïóãèâàþùèå ïðîòèâíèêîâ. Ìîë, íå ïîçäîðîâèòñÿ âàøåìó Ìîðãîòó! Âðàãîâ Ïåðâîðîæäåííûõ áèòü íàäî!   
È âðàòà Àíãáàíäà ðàñïàõíóëèñü! Ïåðåä èçóìëåííîé àðìèåé ïðåäñòàë îäèíîêèé ×åðíûé Ìàéà Ëàóðýñ, ïî÷åìó-òî ñ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé.   
-Ãäå òâîé õîçÿèí, ïðåäàòåëü ìàéàðñêîãî ðîäà!? - íàäìåííî çàäðàë íîñ Ìàýäðîñ. - Îí òàêîé òðóñ, ÷òî íå...  
Ìàýäðîñ íå äîãîâîðèë: ðàçäàëñÿ âîïëü àêêóðàòíî ðàññåêàåìîãî ýëüôà. Îäíîâðåìåííî âçâûëè åùå òðè, è ïîøàòíóëñÿ íåóäà÷ëèâûé Çèëîò. Çèëîò è Àëäàðèñ õîðîì ïîìÿíóëè Èñêàçèòåëåé ó÷åíèÿ Àäóíà ïî ìàìå, è øàðàõíóëè òåëåïàòèåé êàæäîìó èíäèâèäóóìó: "ÁÅÐÅÃÈÑÜ! ÒÅÌÍÛÅ ÒÅÌÏËÀÐÛ!"  
À îáñåðâåðîâ îíè íàêëåïàòü íå äîäóìàëèñü... Âîò â ÷åì áåäà-òî! Õîðîøî ó Àëäàðèñà çàïàñ îñòàâàëñÿ - øòóê øåñòü, íå áîëüøå... Ñðî÷íî ïîñëàëè çà íèìè, à ïîêà õðàáðûå áîéöû, ðóãàÿñü íà Êâåíèà, Ñèíäàðèíå è ñîâñåì óæå íåóäîáîâàðèìûì ìåíòàëüíûì ìàòîì, îòìàõèâàëèñü â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Ïðîñòðàíñòâî çëîâðåäíî õèõèêàëî è íàíîñèëî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå óäàðû ïñèîííûìè êîñàìè.   
Ìåëüêîð, Çåðàòóë è Ðàññàãàëü â ×åðíîì Çàìêå äîâîëüíî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
-À òåïåðü ïóñêàé ñâîèõ, - ñêîìàíäîâàë Çåðàòóë. È âûñêîëüçíóë ðóêîâîäèòü îïåðàöèåé. Ïîìîãàòü ×åðíûì Ìàéàðàì . Ñ Ñàó îíè óñïåëè ïîäðóæèòüñÿ.   
Ïðèáûëè îáñåðâåðû, è íàêîíåö-òî îáîçëåííûå íà âåñü ñâåò, âêëþ÷àÿ Ìàíâý, Ýðó, Àäóíà è Êñåë'Íàãà âîèíû Ñâåòà ñóìåëè îòâåòèòü õèòðûì íåâèäèìêàì-óáèéöàì. Ïðàâäà, òå óæå â êàïóñòó ïîðóáèëè òðè ÷åòâåðòè ìåäëèòåëüíûõ ðèâåðîâ.   
Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû ïî÷óÿëè, ÷òî äåëî ïàõíåò æàðåíûì, äà è Çåðàòóë ïðèêàçàë ñìûâàòüñÿ. Âàõòó ïðèíÿëè âçÿëèñü îðêè ñ áàëðîãàìè. Èì, êîíå÷íî, ïðèõîäèëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî ñîëîíî - ñàì Ãîðòàð Æåñòîêèé ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë îðêàì, óãîäèâøèì ïîä ïñè-øòîðì. Îïÿòü îêðóæèëè Ñâåòëûõ Äàðêè è èñïîäòèøêà ïàêîñòèëè òî òàì, òî òóò. Ýëüôîâ ïðèåìû íåâèäèìîê áåñèëè íåñêàçàííî. Àëäàðèñ ñêðîìíî óìîë÷àë, ÷òî îí ñ Äàðêàìè ïî÷òè îäíîé êðîâè. Çàòî ïîêëÿëñÿ ïîñàäèòü ãíóñíîãî Çåðàòóëà (à êòî åùå áû íàòðàâèë Òåìíûõ Ïðîòîññîâ íà íåãî?!) â ñòàñèñ-òþðüìó íà ñòî ìèëëåíèóìîâ. Âìåñòå ñ Ìåëüêîðîì. Â îäíó íà äâîèõ.  
Ãðåìèò áèòâà... Îðêè äîõíóò ïà÷êàìè, Çèëîòû ïîä áàëðîæèì îãíåì â ãîðÿ÷èå ïèðîæêè ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ... Ýëüôû îòñòðåëèâàþòñÿ äà ìå÷àìè ìàøóò, à Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû - ñâîèìè, ïðè÷åì îäèí ïñè-ìå÷ ñòîèò òûñÿ÷è ëó÷øèõ ýëüôèéñêèõ. Âûñøèå Òåìïëàðû "ïîãîäó äåëàþò", Àðõîíû çàçåâàâøèõñÿ âðàãîâ íà "ïóòü èñòèííûé" íàñòàâëÿþò.   
Ìåëüêîð èç Áàøíè íàáëþäàåò è àæ ïîäïðûãèâàåò îò àçàðòà. Ñàóðîí - òîæå, ×åðíûå Ìàéàðû îáñóæäàþò ÷åì îòìå÷àòü ïîáåäó. À âîò Ðàññàãàëü è Çåðàòóë ÷òî-òî ïðèòèõëè...  
-Ýé, ÷åãî ñ òîáîé? - ñèíõðîííî ñïðîñèëè Ìåëüêîð è Ãîðòàð Ìàòðèàðõà è åå Çàìåñòèòåëÿ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî.  
Îíè äîëãî ìîë÷àëè. È òîñêëèâî òàê ñèãíàëÿò: "Çåðãè çäåñü!"  
"ÊÒÎ?!"  
"Çåðãè... ìåðçêàÿ ðàñà, ñîæðóò âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè... à òóò ýòà äóðàöêàÿ ñòû÷êà Ïðîòîññ+Ýëüôû vs Ïðîòîññ+Îðêè..."  
Ìåëüêîð ïîáëåäíåë (äà-äà, ×åðíûé Âàëà ìîæåò ïîáëåäíåòü!), Ñàóðîí çàêàøëÿëñÿ. "Íå áûëî ïå÷àëè, ïðèëåòåëè..."  
Äî Àëäàðèñà òîæå èçëó÷åíèå Ìîçãà è Óëåÿ Çåðãîâñêîãî äîøëî. ×óòü íå âûâàëèëñÿ îí èç êîðàáëÿ-"Àðáèòðà" è íå çàìîðîçèë ñòàñèñîì âåðòÿùåãîñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè ñêàóòà. Âåëèêèé Àäóí, íó âîò åùå íåñ÷àñòüå íà íàøó ãîëîâó! Ìàëî Äàðêîâ, Çåðãè äîáàâèëèñü...   
È êàê äèêàðÿì ðàñòîëêîâàòü, ÷òî îðêè - ïðîñòî öâåòî÷êè-ëþòèêè ðÿäîì ñ ãèäðàëàìè, ëèíãàìè äà óëüòðàëàìè?   
Èñïóãàííûé îáñåðâåð, äîñåëå ìèðíî ñîîáùàþùèé êîîðäèíàòû ïðîòèâíèêà, ïðèì÷àëñÿ ñ ðàçðÿæåííûì ùèòîì: ãèäðû çàïëåâàëè. Îäíîâðåìåííî ê Çåðàòóëó ïðèñêàêàë îøàðàøåííûé Òåìíûé Òåìïëàð, ñáèâ÷èâî äîëîæèë î ãðîìàäíîé ñòàå Çåðãîâ, ãîòîâÿùåéñÿ àòàêîâàòü è ïîêîðèòü Àðäó.   
Ñàóðîí òàê è ñåë.   
"Êðóòî. ×òî òåïåðü?"   
Çåðàòóë ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè - î÷åíü ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè (èëè ýëüôèéñêè).   
"Ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ îáùèì âðàãîì. È Ðàññàãàëü òî æå ãîâîðèò."  
"Íó ÷òî æ", - ïðîçâó÷àë âèðòóàëüíûé âçäîõ Ìåëüêîðà ïîìåõîé â ýôèðå. - "Ïðèäåòñÿ äðàòüñÿ ñ âàøèìè Çåðãàìè. Àðäà ìîÿ, íèêàêèå òàðàêàíû-ïåðåðîñòêè åå íå çàõâàòÿò! À Ñâåòëûìè çàéìóñü â äðóãîé ðàç".  
Ìäà. Çàêîí Ïîäëîñòè âûâåðíóëñÿ è ïëþíóë â íåâåçó÷åãî ×åðíîãî Âëàäûêó øèïîì ãèäðàëà. Ãèáðèä ïòè÷êè Îáëîìèíãî è Ìóòàëèñêà.   
Â íåïîíÿòêàõ êàê âñåãäà îñòàëèñü ýëüôû. Îðêè âíåçàïíî ñâåðíóëè áîåâûå äåéñòâèÿ è ñêðûëèñü çà ãðîìêî ïðîñêðèïåâøèìè, äàâíî íåñìàçàííûìè âîðîòàìè Àíãáàíäà. Òåìïëàðû è Àðõîíû, î÷åâèäíî, ñìîòàëèñü åùå ðàíüøå.   
-Àëäàðèñ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? - çàêðè÷àë â íåáî Òèíãîë. È ïîñòó÷àë ñåáÿ ïî ëáó: Ïðîòîññ îáùàëñÿ ñ íèì ìûñëÿìè, à òåïåðü â áàøêå ëèøü íåìèëîñåðäíî òðåùàëî... íèêàêîãî óâåðåííîãî ãîëîñà. È íèêàêèõ ìûñëåé. Ñîáñòâåííûõ - è ïîäàâíî.  
-Àëäàðèñ?! - Òèíãîë è ôåàíîðèíãè ïðèøïîðèëè êîíåé. Ìîãó÷åå âîéñêî Ïðîòîññîâ, íàäåæäà ýëüôîâ, ñòÿãèâàëîñü êóäà-òî ê çàïàäó. Ê Çàïàäó?!   
-Èçâèíè, Ïåðâîðîæäåííûé Àðäû, - åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûé ñèãíàë Àëäàðèñà. - Ïîÿâèëñÿ áîëåå îïàñíûé âðàã.  
-Áîëåå îïàñíûé, ÷åì Âñåîáùèé Âðàã Ìîðãîò?!   
-Äà, Ïåðâîðîæäåííûé Àðäû.   
Îêîí÷àòåëüíî îôèãåâøèå ýëüôû ïîñêàêàëè çà Ïðîòîññàìè... à ÷òî èì åùå îñòàâàëîñü? Íå òîð÷àòü âåäü ó âðàò Àíãáàíäà äî ñëåäóþùåé Ýïîõè.  
-Âîò òåáå è âåëèêîå âîéñêî èíîé ïëàíåòû! - ïî ïóòè ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ìàýäðîñ. - Íå ñòîèò äîâåðÿòü ÷óæàêàì!  
-Èíòåðåñíî, î êîì îí - "îïàñíûé âðàã"?.. - â ñòîðîíó ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Êåëåãîðì. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíè âûÿñíèëè ýòî.   
Àëäàðèñ çàâèñ íàä êó÷êîé ñâîèõ äðàãóíîâ è Çèëîòîâ. À òå ÿðîñòíî ðâàëè â êëî÷üÿ îãðîìíûõ îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ ñîçäàíèé, íàïîìèíàþùèõ ÿùåðèö. È äðóãèõ, ñìàõèâàþùèõ íà âîëêîëàêîâ, òîëüêî ãîëûõ è ãîðàçäî çëåå. Âîëêîëàêè ñ îðêàìè òîæå ìîëîòèëè ñòðàííûõ òâàðåé. Ñóäÿ ïî èñêðèâëÿþùåìóñÿ âîçäóõó, çäåñü ñíîâàëè è Òåìíûå Òåìïëàðû, ãîòîâÿ èç "ñîáà÷åê" è "ÿùåðèö" âèíåãðåò. ßùåðèöû îòïëåâûâàëèñü çåëåíîé ãàäîñòüþ, ïñèíû ÿðîñòíî êóñàëèñü. Ùèòû áîëüøèíñòâà Ïðîòîññîâñêèõ âîèíîâ, íåâçèðàÿ íà ïðèêðûòèå, ñòðåìèòåëüíî òóñêíåëè. ×óòü ïîîäàëü áîëòàëàñü çäîðîâåííàÿ òóøà.  
-Î Ýðó, - âçìîëèëñÿ ïîäîñïåâøèé Òèíãîë. - ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?!  
Ôåàíîðèíãè ïðîìîë÷àëè. Ìóäðîñòü ýëüôîâ - àíàëîãè÷íî. Â àðõèâàõ Òîë-Ýðåññåà î ïîäîáíûõ òâàðÿõ óïîìèíàíèé íå áûëî. Íà Ìîðãîòà ãðåøèòü íå ñòàëè - îðêè-òî ïðîòèâ íîâûõ ãàäîâ.   
-Íå èíà÷å, Äàãîð Äàãîðàò, - ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê åäèíñòâåííîé ïÿòåðíåé Ìàýäðîñ. - Ìîæåò, òåïåðü ïàïàøó îñâîáîäÿò? È ñðîê ãîäíîñòè Êëÿòâû çàêîí÷èòñÿ?  
-Ñèëüìàðèëëü íå îòäàì, - áûñòðî âñòàâèë Òèíãîë.  
-Îòäàøü, êîëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, - åëåéíî ïðîïåë Êåëåãîðì.  
Îíè äîëãî á åùå ïðåïèðàëèñü, äà ñóùåñòâà âñå ïðèáûâàëè è ïðèáûâàëè...  
-Ìàìà! - çàâîïèë Êåëåãîðì, íå îòëè÷àþùèéñÿ ñìåëîñòüþ. Ýëüôèéñêàÿ àðìèÿ ïîçàäè ñâîèõ ãëàâíîêîìàíäóþùèõ íåðåøèòåëüíî ïåðåìèíàëàñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó.   
"ÏÎÌÎÃÈÒÅ ÆÅ ÍÀÌ, ÈÄÈÎÒÛ!" - íå âûäåðæàë Çåðàòóë, îòáðàñûâàÿ ïàðó äåñÿòêîâ òðóïîâ ãèäð. Åãî çàñåê Ïðàâèòåëü Çåðãîâ, à ñîòíÿ çåðãëèíîâ ñøèáëà ïî÷òè âñþ ýíåðãèþ. Çåðàòóë íàèâíî ïîëàãàë, ÷òî â ìèíóòó îïàñíîñòè îáèòàòåëè Àðäû ïðåêðàòÿò áèòü ìîðäû äðóã äðóãó. Çðÿ. ×òîá ýëüô - äà âìåñòå ñ îðêîì?! Äîëãî æäàòü ïðèäåòñÿ!   
À òóò åùå Àëäàðèñ êîììåíòèðóåò. Õîðîøî åìó, îí â âîçäóõå âèñèò, Ìóòàëèñêîâ íåò. À ãèäðàì íå äî íåãî. Ïîêà.   
"Ìû îêàæåì òåáå ïîìîùü, ðåíåãàò, åñëè òû ñäàøüñÿ â ñëó÷àå íàøåé ïîáåäû..."  
Ïîëèòèêó ðàçâîäèò. Ó Çåðàòóëà äåñÿòü åäèíèö ýíåðãèè âñåãî îñòàëîñü - åìó íå äî ïåðåãîâîðîâ!   
Âïðî÷åì, Ïðîòîññû òàê, èíñòèíêòèâíî, Çåðãîâ ðåæóò. Àëäàðèñ áû è îòîçâàë, íî ïîçâîëèòü Çåðãàì òîðæåñòâîâàòü? Íè-êî-ãäà! Âîïðîñ ÷åñòè Âûñøåé Ðàçóìíîé è äàëåå ïî ñïèñêó - ðàñû.   
Äåðóòñÿ Ïðîòîññû, îðêè ïðîòèâ Çåðãîâ. ×åðíûå ìàéàðû ìàãèåé ãèäðàëèñêîâ êîñÿò. Íî Çåðãè - îíè æ ÷èñëîì áåðóò, è ñêà÷óò, ñêà÷óò...  
Ðàññàãàëü íå âûäåðæàëà - çàæìóðèëàñü. Îáèäíî ñòàëî Ìåëüêîðó, âûíîñÿò åãî ìèð êàêèå-òî âòîðæåíöû ñîâåðøåííî ëåâûå, à îí ñèäèò â Çàìêå! È ñìîòðèò ÷åðåç âîëøåáíûé øàð.   
-Ýõ, òðÿõíó ñòàðèíîé, ïîéäó âàøèõ Çåðãîâ ñàì êðóøèòü! - ïîïðàâèë ñïîëçøóþ êîðîíó, óëûáíóëñÿ Ðàññàãàëü. Òà ñðàçó æå ðàñöâåëà (æåíùèíà âñå-òàêè, õîòü è Æðåö Ïðîòîññîâ!), òîðîïèñü, ãîâîðèò, à òî Çåðàòóëà ñîâñåì Çåðãè çàåäàþò.   
È ïîøåë. Ýëüôû, ïîòèõîíüêó ââÿçûâàþùèåñÿ áûëî â áèòâó (íå îòäàäèì ÿùåðèöàì ðîäíûå çåìëè!), ÷óòü âðàññûïíóþ ãîðîõîì íå ðàçáåæàëèñü. Ñàì ãðîçíûé Ìîðãîò ïîÿâèëñÿ.   
Íî íå äî ýëüôîâ ñåãîäíÿ Ìîðãîòó.   
-Ó, ãàäû ÷ëåíèñòîíîãèå! - è êàààê øìÿêíåò Ãðîíäîì ïî áëèæàéøåìó óëüòðàëèñêó. Óëüòðàëèñê-òî ïîáîëüøå åãî ðàçìåðîì áûë, íî Ìåëüêîð-òàêè Âàëà, íå êèñåéíàÿ áàðûøíÿ. Óëüòðàëèñê ñäîõ òóò æå, òàê è íå äîãðûç Çåðàòóëà.   
-Óô, ñïàñèáî, - áëàãîäàðíàÿ òåëåïàòåìà ïîäõëåñòíóëà Ìåëüêîðà ê äàëüíåéøèì äåéñòâèÿì. À Ïðîòîññàì ñîâñåì òóõëî: Çèëîòîâ âñåõ ñìåëè, ïîñëåäíèå ðèâåðû è Äàðêè çåðãëèíîâ, ãèäð è óëüòðàëîâ ìî÷àò. È íå òî, ÷òîáû óñïåøíî.   
"Êàê äåëà, Àëäàðèñ?"  
Êàê äåëà... Îòâðàòèòåëüíî äåëà. Àëäàðèñ ïîñðåäè ðîÿ Çåðãîâ çàâèñ, âíèçó ëèíãè óæå îáëèçûâàþòñÿ. Êó÷à â ñòàñèñå, íî, âñåõ â ñòàñèñ íå çàñàäèøü. Çåðàòóë íà òî è íàìåêíóë. Åõèäíî òàê.  
"Ëàäíî, Àäóí ñ òîáîé, íå òðîíó! Òîëüêî Çåðãîâ íåéòðàëèçîâàòü íàäî!"   
-Ùà âàøèì Ç¸ðãàì êàïóò áóäåò! - ñîâñåì ðàññåðäèëñÿ Ìåëüêîð: åãî çà áîëüíóþ íîãó ãèäðà òÿïíóëà. - Ýé, òîññû, îòõîäèòå!  
Òîññàìè ãîðäóþ ïñèõîýíåðãåòè÷åñêóþ ðàñó âïåðâûå îáîçâàëè. Âåðíåå, óñëûøàëè îíè âïåðâûå. Çåðàòóë íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòîäâèíóëñÿ ïîäàëüøå: ìàëî ëè ÷åãî ýòîò òèï âûäàñò?  
À Ìåëüêîð ìîëîäîñòü âñïîìíèë. Ðàçâåðçëàñü çåìëÿ, áðûçíóëà îòòóäà ëàâà - ïðÿìî íà õâîñòû Çåðãàì. Îäíîãî óëüòðàëà ïåïëîì çàâàëèëî, äåñÿòîê ëèíãîâ - îãîíüêîì çàæàðèëî, ãèäðû è âîâñå ëîïàëèñü, êàê ëÿãóøêè íà ñîëîìèíêå.   
"Óðà!" - òóò óæ äàæå ýëüôû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü, òîðìîçèòü è îíè íå áåñêîíå÷íî òîðìîçÿò. Àëäàðèñ âïåðâûå óñîìíèëñÿ - "À òàê ëè ïëîõà Òüìà?" Îäíàêî ñîìíåíèÿ - ðåäêèé âèçèòåð Ïðîòîññîâ, ïîýòîìó îí ïðåäïî÷åë âëèòü ñâîè ñèëû â äîáèâàíèå Çåðãîâ.   
Îðêè âî ãëàâå ñ Ñàóðîíîì ñ íîâîé ñèëîé íàáðîñèëèñü íà Óëåé... äà-äà, ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî, íåçàìåòíî â ïûëó ñðàæåíèÿ - îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ñîáñòâåííî êîëîíèè Çåðãîâ.   
Ñíà÷àëà òå òåñíèëè, òåïåðü íàøà î÷åðåäü, - ïîäóìàëè ýëüôû è äîáàâèëè ñòðåë â àãðåññèâíûõ ÷óæàêîâ. È - íàäî æå - íèêòî íè ðàçó â Ìåëüêîðà íå ïàëüíóë! Íè â îðêà, íè â Òåìíîãî - Òåìïëàðà, Àðõîíà, Ìàéàðà.   
Ýíåðãèÿ Ìåëüêîðà ñêîðî âûäîõëàñü, à Çåðãîâ âñå åùå îñòàâàëîñü íåìåðÿííûå êó÷è. Òåïåðü ×åðíûé Âàëà áåçî âñÿêîé ìàãèè òóïî îòìàõèâàëñÿ Ãðîíäîì, ïîïóòíî ðóãàÿ ïðèøåëüöåâ òàê, ÷òî áóäü òå ïîóìíåå - ñî ñòûäà áû ïîäîõëè. Äîñòàëîñü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, è Ñâåòëûì ñ Ïðîòîññàìè - òàê, äëÿ îñòðàñòêè. Ñàóðîí ñ îðêàìè êàñòîâàë ñïåëëû íà Òîíóùèå êîëîíèè. Øàøëûê èç íàíèçàííûõ íà ùóïàëüöà îðêîâ åìó íàäîåë. Ýëüôû óêðàøàëè æèâûå çäàíèÿ óçîðîì òîð÷àùèõ ñòðåë. Êåëåãîðì ñâàëèëñÿ ñ êîíÿ, çàæèâî îáãëîäàííîãî çåðãëèíãàìè, ñìà÷íî ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ìÿãêîå ìåñòî, íî íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ, à ïîðåçàë îáèä÷èêîâ ìå÷îì. Íàïðàñíî. Âûñêî÷èëè èç êðèïà äåñÿòîê ãèäð. "Õàíà ìíå", - îòìåòèë ôåàíîðèíã. - "Ñèäåòü òåïåðü äî êîíöà âåêîâ ó Íàìî!" À ïîòîì îí çà÷àðîâàííî ïðîíàáëþäàë, êàê ãèäðàëèñêè ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ðàçëåòàþòñÿ íà êóñî÷êè ñàìè ïî ñåáå, à ñ äðóãîé - çëþùèé Ñàóðîí êðîøèò èõ íà ðîâíåíüêèå êóáèêè.  
"Õàíà ìíå", - ïîâòîðíî ïîäóìàë Êåëåãîðì. Ðàç óæ ìîðãîòîâû íåâèäèìêè è ñàì Ãîðòàð Æåñòîêèé îò ñìåðòè ñïàñëè.   
-Ðóáè âîí òåõ, - õìóðî êèâíóëè óñòàâøèé Äàðê ñ Ñàóðîíîì, óêàçûâàÿ íà âûâîäîê Êîëîíèé Ñïîð. Êåëåãîðì ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, ïðèçûâàÿ Ìàíâý, Ýëáåðåò è Ýðó ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â öàðÿùåì áàðäàêå. Ôåàíîðèíã ñëóøàåòñÿ ïðèêàçà Ãîðòàðà! Íåò, ïðàâ Ìàýäðîñ, Äàãîð Äàãîðàò íà äâîðå...  
"Ýòî áåçíàäåæíî!" - â ñàìûé îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò ñèãíàëèò Çåðàòóë. Ìåëüêîð ïðèëîæèëñÿ Ãðîíäîì ê ÷åðåïó î÷åðåäíîãî óëüòðàëà.  
"×òî áåçíàäåæíî?" - êèñëî îòâåòèë îí.  
"Çåðãîâ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî!" - íå ìåíåå êèñëî îáúÿñíèë Ïðîòîññ. - "Íàäî àííèãèëèðîâàòü èõ Ìîçã!"  
"Àííè... ÷åâî?" - "óìíîå ñëîâî" Ìåëüêîð âñòðåòèë âïåðâûå.   
"ÓÍÈ×ÒÎÆÈÒÜ!!!" - ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå îáùåíèå ñ Çåðãàìè äåëàëî Çåðàòóëà ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì.   
"ßñíî, ÿñíî. È ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü?"  
"Îòâëå÷ü Ñòàþ! À ÿ ïîïûòàþñü óëîìàòü Àëäàðèñà ïðèêðûòü ìåíÿ ïîëåì íåâèäèìîñòè!"  
"Õì..." - íå âîâðåìÿ ðàçâåë ôèëîñîôèþ Ìåëüêîð. - "Òâîé Àëäàðèñ çàíóäà ïî÷èùå Ìàíâý! Ñîãëàñèòñÿ ëè?"  
"Íàäåþñü", - ñ èñòèííî Ïðîòîññîâñêèì ôàòàëèçìîì áóðêíóë Çåðàòóë, îòêîííåêòèâàÿñü îò ×åðíîãî Âàëû. Òîò ñ óäâîåííîé (Ñàóðîíîì è ïàðîé áàëðîãîâ) ýíåðãèåé ïðèíÿëñÿ ãðîìèòü Çåðãîâ. Ñàóðîí äàâíî õðîìàë íà ëåâóþ íîãó, òî÷íî ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ ñàìîãî Ìåëüêîðà, áàëðîãè åäâà ñâåòèëèñü. Òðóïû îðêîâ, ýëüôîâ è Çåðãîâ, îáëîìêè ñêàôàíäðîâ è ïðî÷åé òåõíèêè Ïðîòîññîâ óñåèâàëè êðèï, ïðîïèòûâàÿñü èì.  
"Àëäàðèñ! Ïîìîãè ìíå äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ìîçãà!"  
Àëäàðèñ òîëüêî ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè äëèííþùóþ ìåíòàëüíóþ ðå÷ü îá Àäóíå, åãî Ó÷åíèè, çàïðåòå Èñêàæåíèÿ, îøèáî÷íîñòè Òåìíîãî Ïóòè â öåëîì è ñàìîãî Çåðàòóëà ëè÷íî, êàê ìîùíåéøàÿ ïñè-âñïûøêà âûñåêëà èñêðû ó íåãî èç ãëàç.   
"Èëè òû ïîìîæåøü Çåðàòóëó, èëè ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ!" - ïðèãðîçèëà òèõîíÿ-Ðàññàãàëü.   
Àëäàðèñ ñêðèâèëñÿ. Ñ æåíùèíàìè ñïîðèòü îí íåíàâèäåë. Åùå áîëüøå - ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ èì.   
"Äà ÿ áû è òàê åìó ïîìîã", - ïðîâîð÷àë îí, çàïóñêàÿ ñâîé ïîëóðàçäîëáàííûé "Àðáèòð".   
Çåðàòóë ñ ïàðÿùèì íàä íèì Àëäàðèñîì êèíóëñÿ ê Ìîçãó.   
Ýôèð çàãóäåë îò òåëåïàòåì:  
"Òû ïîëçåøü ìåäëåííåå ðèâåðà, Àëäàðèñ!"  
"Çåðàòóë, ýòî Ìåëüêîð. Ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû. Óëüòðàëû çàâàëèëè âñåõ îðêîâ, à êàêàÿ-òî ñâîëî÷ü âûøèáëà ó ìåíÿ Ãðîíä. Ýëüôû åùå äåðæàòñÿ, íî íà ïîñëåäíåì èçäûõàíèè!"  
"ÁÛÑÒÐÅÅ, Àëäàðèñ! Ìåëüêîð, ïîíÿë. ß èäó! Ýí Òàðî Àäóí!"  
"×åâî?"  
"Íåâàæíî. Àëäàðèñ, òîðîïèñü!"  
"Óìîëêíè, Òåìíûé Òåìïëàð. Êîðàáëü èäåò ñ ìàêñèìàëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, òâîè âîïëè åå íå ïîâûñÿò".  
"Âëàñòåëèí... Äîêëàäûâàåò Ñàóðîí: Çåðãè çàðàçèëè ìîèõ áàëðîãîâ, è îíè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â æóêîâ! Îñòàëüíûå ×åðíûå ìàéàðû ïîä óäàðîì ëèíãîâ! ×òî äåëàòü?"  
"À ÷å ÿ? ß ñàì òóò ãîëûìè ðóêàìè, òî áèøü êîðîíîé ãèäðó ïðèõëîïíóë... Òüôó, Ãîðò, ñîæðóò âåäü ãàäû ìîþ Àðäó! Ëó÷øå á ÿ ñàì åå ðàçðóøèë! À Âàëàð îòñèæèâàþòñÿ â ñâîåì Âàëèíîðå..."  
"Ìåëüêîð, ýòî Çåðàòóë. Óñïîêîéñÿ. ß â äâóõ ìåòðàõ îò Ìîçãà!"  
Ïîêîðåæåííûé ùèò Òåìïëàðà ïîòóõàë. Çåðëèíãè òàêè îáíàðóæèëè åãî. Çåðàòóë ïîãðîçèë êóëàêîì Àëäàðèñó, òîò áûñòðî ñîîáðàçèë, ÷åãî îò íåãî òðåáóþò - çàìîðîçèë áëèçëåæàùèõ Ïðàâèòåëåé ñòàñèñîì.   
"ß íà íóëå, Çåðàòóë. Äîáèâàé Ìîçã!"  
"ÄÎ-ÁÈ-ÂÀÉ!!!"  
×ïîê. Ïëþõ. Ôîíòàí ñêèëüçêîé êðîâè, ïèùàùèõ ëèíãîâ. È âûëàçèò èç-ïîä îñòàíêîâ Ìîçãà âåñü ïåðåìàçàííûé, â ðâàíîì ïëàùå, áåç ïñè-ùèòà, íî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíûé Çåðàòóë. Çåðãè ìãíîâåííî ïîòåðÿëè óïðàâëåíèå, è ïðèáèòü èõ - âîïðîñ äåñÿòè ìèíóò.  
-Óô. Ñïðàâèëèñü, - óñåëñÿ íà êðèï. Ñàóðîí ïðîêîâûëÿë ðÿäîì âìåñòå ñ Êåëåãîðìîì è ïîëóìåðòâûì Ìàýäðîñîì. Äåðæà äðóã äðóãà ïîä ðóêó.  
Àëäàðèñ äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ðàçâåðíóë "Àðáèòð" ïðî÷ü. Îí îäèí íå âûó÷èë óðîêà Àðäû.  
  
Íó è ÷òî äàëüøå? Äóìàåòå, âñå? Äóìàåòå, ñìûëèñü Ïðîòîññû íà ðîäíîé Àèóð ñ Øàêóðàñîì è îñòàâèëè èñòîðèþ Àðäû â Êñåë'Íàãà ñ Îâåðìàéíäîì âåäàþò êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè? ×òîá ïîòîì ýëüôû äà îðêè ñêàçêè ïðèäóìûâàëè? Íåà. Ìåëüêîð, íå áóäü äóðàê, èõ óëîìàë: âû âåäü òåëåïàòû, ìîçãîêîíòðîëëåðû êðóòûå - âîò è äàâàéòå, ñòèðàéòå ïàìÿòü. Àðäà - ýòî Àðäà, çäåñü ïðàâèëà èãðû ñâîè, à âàøè èíîïëàíåòÿíñêèå ïðîáëåìû ñàìè ðåøàéòå. Áåç íàñ. È ìû áåç âàñ îáõîäèëèñü - è åùå îáîéäåìñÿ. È Ñâåòëûå, è Òåìíûå Ïðîòîññû ñ íèì ñîãëàñèëèñü. Íó åãî, íå íàäî âìåøèâàòüñÿ. À òî ãäå ìû - òàì è Çåðãè (÷òî ñîâñåì ñêâåðíî!).   
È ïðèøëîñü Òåìíûì Àðõîíàì ñ Âûñøèìè Òåìïëàðàìè ÷èñòèòü âñåì ïàìÿòü. Êðîìå Ìåëüêîðà è Ñàóðîíà, åñòåñòâåííî.   
À íà ïðîùàíüå Ðàññàãàëü Ìåëüêîðó îäíó âåùü ïîîáåùàëà: êîãäà îí â ýòîì ìèðå çàêîí÷èò ñâîþ ìèññèþ - åãî ïðåîáðàçóþò â Ïðîòîññà. À ÷òî? Ëåãêî, ìû, ìîë, ñóïåððàñà, íàì è Âàëó â Òåìïëàðà ïåðåêëåïàòü íåäîëãî. Õîòü â îáñåðâåðà.  
Íà òîì è ðàçîøëèñü. Óëåòàëè Ñâåòëûå è Òåìíûå Ïðîòîññû ðàçäåëüíî - Àëäàðèñ òàê è íå âðóáèëñÿ. Ýêçåêóòîðû - îíè ÷àñòî ïîñëåäíèå ïîíèìàþò. Äà è ëàäíî, âåäü ñèå óæå ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ.  
...Âàëàð íà ïîñëåäíåì ñóäå Ìåëüêîðà ïîíà÷àëó íàìåðåâàëèñü ïîñàäèòü åãî íàâå÷íî â òåìíèöû Ìàíäîñà. Íî Ýðó ïðèêàçàë - âûïðîâîäèòå ïðî÷ü. Ñ Àðäû. Ñîâñåì.   
È çíàåòå ÷òî?  
Ñðåäè Äàðêîâ Ïðîòîññîâ åñòü îäèí, âåñüìà óâàæàåìûé... ïîñèëüíåå ïðî÷èõ, âîò òîëüêî õðîìàåò ñëåãêà íà ïðàâóþ íîãó.   
À çîâóò åãî Ìýëêîðèñ. 


End file.
